Mary Porter
Mary Porter was a vampire who turned Rose into a vampire back in the 15th century. In the present time, she lived in a house which Damon referred to as a "vampire hoarder" in Kansas. She belongs to the same bloodline as Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Abby, Caroline and Elena. She was turned by Klaus and killed by Kol in his attempt to prevent Damon from finding out who turned her in order to find out who his bloodline originated from. Kol called her an "Original-Groupie", spending intimate time with Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and even Rebekah. She was found dead, hanging on the wall inside of her house with a baseball bat through her heart. Personality Although Mary was destroyed before interacting with the main characters, it is mentioned part of her nature, as well as her lifestyle. Damon refers to her as super creepy but not ugly. This can be asserted in her lifestyle, as she used to live in remote places, dark, damaged, and one can assume that attracted men for fun (Damon referencing that they had intercourse). One of the qualities of Mary is that she hid or live a life in the shadows, this could be due to lack of walking freely in the day. Kol hints that time spent with his family may have driven her to her current state. Physical Appearance We know almost nothing about Mary Porter's appearance except her hair (ginger-blonde, medium length, wavy) because before we could see her, Kol killed her to prevent Elena and Damon from finding out who turned her - so we see her as a corpse with closed eyes and ashened-greyish skin. Appearances Season 3 *''Heart of Darkness'' (corpse) Name Mary's name may mean various sources for the name is the Hebrew מרר m-r-r meaning "bitterness". Other meanings suggested include "rebelliousness" (מרי m-r-y), or "wished for child" or "Our Lady" (ש"ע מריה Sha Mrih) or "beloved lady", as well as the name could also be a name of Egyptian origin, perhaps from the word elements mry, meaning "beloved" or meaning "love". Both meanings in Hebrew and Egyptian, refers to the personality and purpose of the character in the series. Porter is a surname of Old French origin, and has two possible sources; firstly, it may be an occupational name for the gatekeeper of a town, or a doorkeeper of a large house, secondly, it may be an occupational name for a person who carried loads for a living. Trivia *Initially, Mary was the name for the last member of the Fell Family in the series, but was changed to Meredith. *She was nicknamed 'Scary Mary' by Damon. *She was the first character to make her first appearance dead. *She first was seen in Heart of Darkness, after Jeremy Gilbert contacted Rose about who her sire was. *She was an Original Vampire 'groupie', according to Kol. *She lived in a very cluttered house and was referred to as a vampire hoarder. *She was staked by Kol in Heart of Darkness. * According to Kol, she knew him and Rebekah, was there during the 'Klaus era' and had something going on with Elijah. ** According to the words of Kol, it is confirmed that Mary never met Finn. This may imply that she should have between 800 to 600 years. * She is the only vampire shown on screen to never have any dialogue. * Mary was turned by Niklaus according to Rebekah in The Departed. * Chronologically, Mary (before 1500 AD) was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the series, being overtaken by Sage. * Mary's physical appearance may be indirectly based off the character of Katherine von Swartzschild from The Vampire Diaries books. * Since the Other Side collapsed, she either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters